


Make Better Excuses

by burkiebeans



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burkiebeans/pseuds/burkiebeans
Summary: "You have a kid?!"





	

"Sorry, I wish I could, but I think I'm just gonna head home. I'm not feeling to great." Jonny said, glancing up from untying his skates.

"Dude! We just won 4-0 shutout and you're just going to 'head home'? What has gotten into you man?"

Jonny shrugged. He really needed to start making some better excuses.

"Honestly, when was the last time you went out with us?"

"Like last week! Don't you remember? In Toronto?"

"Yeah In Toronto. Now when was the last time you hit up our bar? Live a little jeez."

Kaner walked off to the showers and Jonathan continued undressing. Whatever. It's not like it was his job to go out. His job was to play hockey, and to keep his kid alive. That was the most important one.

He got ready in record time and walked out without saying another word to anyone. He sped home, he really just wanted to see Katherine. She was probably exhausted and he needed to tuck her in, because she wasn't going to go to bed without it.

He made it all the way up to his apartment door, and then Kaner popped out from the side hallway.

"So you really do go home all these times, huh?"

"Patrick, what the hell are you doing here? Go get drunk or laid or whatever just leave me alone."

"Why so salty dude. I just wanted to know." He said with his hands held in surrender.

And then the door opened, and before Jonathan could do anything his daughter came running out of the door, followed by their babysitter.

"Sorry Jon, she just heard you and was excited."

Katherine leaped at him and he picked her up bringing her closer to him. 

"Daddy! Look what I made!" She yelled shoving a piece of paper in his face and wrapping her small arms around his neck.

"Hey bub! What is it?" Jon replied holding it a couple inches away. 

"It's you! You scored, I saw!"

"Oh you did now?" Jonathan mumbled holding her a little closer. He mouthed a bye and thank you to the babysitter as she grabbed her stuff and he walked slowly inside giving Kaner the death stare. 

Kaner looked like a lost puppy, but followed him inside.

"Hey Kat, you ready for bed?" Jon said softly as he walked down the hall.

Her head grew heavier on his shoulder and she tried to shake her head.

"No... I'm not sleepy." She said, yawning afterwards.

"Mmmhmm, alright hun. Let's go."

He turned the corner into her room and started getting her ready for bed. Meanwhile, Patrick was standing in the kitchen, struck by what he just found out.

Jonathan had a kid? And he didn't know? Who keeps a kid away from the team? More importantly, who was the mom?

He put his head in his hands and walked over to the couch. How the hell did he not know?

After a few minutes, Jonny came back in with the most Captain Serious face.

Patrick didn't even know what to do, so he just stated the obvious.

"You have a kid?!"

"Yeah D.A., her name is Katherine. Anything else you'd like to point out?"

"Holy... why'd you keep it away from us?"

"I don't know! Not all 20 year olds come to the NHL with a kid alright? I wanted to protect her from all," he waved his arms around, "this."

Patrick nodded slowly.

"So she's really all yours. A mini-Toews."

Jonathan nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, she's my mini-me. Dark eyes and everything."

"Sorry dude, I didn't know. I wouldn't have been such a jerk."

Jonathan shrugged, "no one does."

"Not even Sharpy?"

"Not even Sharpy."

"Damn..."

"Yeah, you're welcome to stay here for the night if you want to. Just don't be too loud and stuff."

Jonny scratched the back of his head. He didn't really know what to do.

"You know what Tazer? Bring her to practice tomorrow. Q won't mind, and Sharpy will have a day with her."

Jonathan laughed a bit.

"Yeah, maybe."

Patrick stared at him and stood up.

"Night Jonny, see you," he jabbed a finger in Jons chest, "and Katherine," he pointed down the hall, "tomorrow." 

He walked out the door, and 'wow, he took that well' Jonny surprisingly thought.


End file.
